The present invention relates to a head and/or neck support of a chair, in particular of an office chair, the support including a device for adjusting the swivel and height, with which the support may be moved relative to a back rest of the chair. The support includes a first receptacle for a head and/or neck cushion, and a second receptacle for fastening the support to the back rest.
Various embodiments of height-adjustable head supports which include neck cushions having an adjustable tilt are already known. Few head and neck supports also allow an adjustment of the extent to which the neck cushion extends forward or backward relative to the back rest. In addition, most of the known head and neck supports are difficult to adjust and lock in the desired position while the user is seated.